Pinkie's Descent
by Serva-FieldBullCrap
Summary: Pinkie Pie is in love with Rainbow Dash, but as it turns out, Pinkie has to get rid of some CERTAIN ponies, in order for her plan to work. WARNING: Sexual references, gore, and adult language. Note: This is NOT A RIPOFF OF CUPCAKES, OKAY?


Hi guys, Serva here! This is my first horrorfic, sorry if it's, like, bad or something. It won't be, right? Meh, I don't give a damn. You do what you want. Not like I'll care. But... helpful criticism is always cared about. Anyways, on with the story, woo!

**Chapter 1: Pinkie Has a "Problem"**

* * *

><p>It all started on a warm, sunny day. Pinkie Pie was waiting for Rainbow Dash to come over, because Pinkie had planned a "Private Party". Rainbow thought it wouldn't be anything strange, because Pinkie knew damn well that Fluttershy and Rainbow were dating. Soon, Rainbow had finally arrived. "Pinkie? You there?" The lights were all out, and Rainbow was utterly confused. 'Clip-clop, clip-clop' her hooves went slowly. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. They were dim, yet bright at the same time. "Pinkie? Is this another one of your stupid pranks? Because it isn't funny. And... where are the Cakes?" Rainbow shouted nervously. "This isn't bucking funny! Come out now!" A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash heard the sound of trotting hooves. "Oh, thank Celestia! Somepony's here to help me!" Soon, Rainbow's eyes adjusted, and she saw Pinkie through the darkness. "Wanna cupcake?" Pinkie asked, her eyes as red as blood. "Um, sure... but I don't think-" But before Rainbow could continue, the treat was shoved into her mouth.<p>

Later, Rainbow woke up, she turned her head, and saw Pinkie. She was holding a sledgehammer. "P-Pinkie! W-what the hell is wrong with you?" Rainbow stuttered. "I want you all to myself. I'll do anything for you to be mine." Pinkie grinned evilly, like a psychopath murderer. "Pinkie, you know bucking well Fluttershy is my girlfriend!" Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs. Pinkie's red eyes opened wide. Pinkie slowly pushed in a cart, with Fluttershy laying on top of it. "She totally accepted it. Too bad Fluttershy is a doormat." After that remark, Pinkie plucked a feather from Fluttershy's wing. Fluttershy squealed, like the pain was almost too much for her to handle. "Pinkie? What's going on? You aren't gonna..." Rainbow gulped before she could say the next word. "B-buck me, right?" Pinkie stared at Rainbow as if she had heard the craziest thing ever. "No, silly. I'm not a stallion..." Pinkie trotted over to Rainbow, and Pinkie's eyes weren't red anymore, they were sparkling with... joy. "But, I did happen to get this..." Pinkie said with a grin that seemed to say, _Because what I'm going to do... happens to be something else... _Pinkie picked up a glass bowl, and it contained some purplish-blue liquid.

"P-Pinkie? What's that?" Rainbow mumbled, her whole body shaking with fear. Pinkie thought for a while, on whether to tell her little waifu what it was, or not. "Let's just say... Zecora has... a bit of a..." Pinkie giggled uncontrollably before she could mention... a certain thing. " A... problem." Rainbow heard that word, and immediately knew what was going on. "That's a Potion... t-that turns you into... a-a PSYCHOPATH?!" Rainbow started wriggling and flapping her wings (and that didn't really help...), and she looked like a nervous wreck. Pinkie giggled at how stupid her friend was acting. "Oh, Dashie... you don't understand. I'm already a psychopath, this just gets rid of my... urges..." She said with a frown. "It's... medication. I'm apparently not only a murderer, but a pervert too." Rainbow was extremely confused. _"If she's going to __torture __me, why does she not want to buck me? She said she wanted me all to herself..." _Rainbow thought.

Did ya enjoy that? Whelp, at first, this was gonna have some kinky shit, but then I decided, "HOW ABOUT NO AND WE JUST PUT SOME BULL IN IT" Because you know, I am _Serva-Field__Bull__Crap_. Meh, murderfics are good enough. This does have sexual references, but nothing that will make your face turn red. ANYWAYS... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, etc. etc. etc. Next Chapter will be out soon!

**BYE.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Serva<strong>_


End file.
